North Philly's Funniest Home Videos
by cdbazemore98
Summary: The gang decided to share some of their home movies of when they were younger.


**Hey, hey, hey! It's oneshot time! Got another little Fat Albert story for you! This one focuses on the boys sharing a few of their old memories from their home videos their parents filmed. Get ready for some funny and cute moments from everyone. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Cuteness overload. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation.**

North Philly's Funniest Home Videos

One day, Fat Albert got an idea for his friends to bring their video taped memories to the clubhouse. This suggestion was after the boys complained about being bored one day. And while some of them thought the idea was stupid, they would take anything to keep from being bored.

So, the next day, Albert waiting in the clubhouse, holding his own videotape that his mother found for him. He couldn't wait to show his friends what was to be shown, even though he himself had no idea what to expect. It had been a while since he watched his tape.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, all carrying tapes. Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. What a great day to watch some old home movies..."

"I'm actually excited." Bill spoke up, "This is a great idea."

"Yeah. A chance to see what we were like in the past." Harold added.

Albert then noticed that Rudy was holding a stack of about ten tapes, "That's a lot you got there, Rudy..."

The rich boy smirked, "Of course. I, unlike you peasants, have plenty of memories that could only be recorded with the finest camera, capturing my finest moments from infanthood to now."

"As if we don't get enough of you already..." Russell rolled his eyes.

Before a fight could break out, Albert spoke again, "Let's get watching." He then put his tape into the VHS slot of the TV, and the gang sat and gathered to watch what was in store.

On the screen, appeared a fat baby sitting in a highchair, wearing a red bib, and birthday hat. Then, his mother came into view, holding a red velvet smash cake, _"Happy First Birthday, Albert!" _She smiled.

The large boy grinned as he watched his infant self's eye light up at the cake.

_"Don't forget to make a wish, son!" _His father said off screen. He must be the one recording.

The boys watched what happened next. Baby Albert looked at the lone candle on his cake. He spit on the candle, grabbed it, threw it away, and then smashed his face into the cake, surprising his mother. The gang laughed uncontrollably, even Albert let out some chuckles, "Boy! You haven't changed since birth, Fat Albert..." Harold laughed.

Albert's parents on the screen laughed at their son's cake covered face, as he just smiled and licked what he could. Albert grinned, "That cake was real good. Can you blame me?"

Soon, the scene changed into another scenario, with Albert again (this time age 2), running around and playing at a park, _"Albert! Look at the camera and say hi!" _Said his mother off screen.

The little toddler turned and waved, until he walked away after seeing a little girl sitting in the sand crying. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, and she calmed down, _"Good boy! That was very sweet of you!" _His mother beamed.

The boys watched as the girl's mother came over and thanked him for helping her daughter feel better. That warm moment made the gang smile, even Rudy, "Even when it came to helping people, you started early..." He said.

"What can I say? I've always been thought to be generous and kind." Was Albert's reply.

After a few more recorded moments, Albert's tape had ended, "Okay, dudes. Who's next?" He asked.

Bucky stood up with his tape, "Me next! I've got some good moments here! Take a look!" The preteen put his tape in, and the video started. On screen was Bucky (age 1) sitting on a carpet, with his parents on the other side.

_"Come on, dear. Come to Mommy and Daddy!" _His mother cooed.

_"Today might be the day he takes his first steps..." _His father added.

Baby Bucky just sat there for a few moments, but after more encouragement from his parents, he got up slowly, stood for a few seconds, before putting on foot forth... then the other...

_"Oh, Joe! He's doing it!" _

_"Shh! Let's not break his concentration, Helen..."_

Bucky continued to walk towards his parents slowly, but soon it became faster... and faster... and faster. Soon, the walking became running, as the baby zoomed past his parents. His father grabbed the camera as they chased their little boy, recording the whole time, _"Wow! I've never seen a child move so fast..." _He said.

_"Our little one must be advanced!" _His mother replied, _"Wait a minute, Bucky! Come back!"_

Again, the gang laughed at what they saw, "I see you haven't changed much since birth either, Bucky." Russell chuckled.

"I think the reason I started running was because I smelled cookies." Bucky replied, shrugging.

After that, the next recorded moment was at a baby and toddler gymnastics class. Bucky's mother was recording this one, _"My little one is hiding somewhere... and I can't seem to find him..." _Upon entering another room, the gang heard her gasp, _"Bucky! Oh dear!"_

The camera lifted up to show Bucky (aged 3) standing on a balance beam. That surprised the gang deeply. But they continued to watch, "_D-D-Don't move, baby boy! I'm coming to get you!"_

Bucky's mother set the camera down, and she came into view to try and get her son. But he giggled and ran down the beam, jumped up and into his mother's arms, surprising her, but giving her relief that he was okay, _"You little rascal, you..." _She smiled.

"Bucky Miller! Giving mother's heart attacks since the very beginning!" Rudy teased with a laugh. The preteen blushed, but smiled. A few more moments happened, but his tape eventually ended as well.

Bill and Russell decided to go next, "Here are some moments I can remember slightly." Bill replied as he put the tape in.

On the tape, appeared to take place in a hospital, with a woman in bed, holding a white bundle in her arms. A little boy (Bill, aged 6), came into view, climbing on top of the bed, _"Bill... we want you to meet your new little brother..." _His father told him off screen.

_"His name is Russell..." _His mother added.

"Oh! This is when Russell was first born." Albert realized, "And you two meeting for the first time."

"The rise of the shrimp..." Rudy groaned, earning a glare from said shrimp.

Back to the video, little Bill (See what I did there?) looked at his newborn brother with curiosity. The baby moved a bit, before opening his eyes and looking back at Bill. The older boy in response stuck his finger out, and baby Russell grabbed it with his tiny hand. That moment made the boys go 'aw' at the sheer cuteness.

_"Baby..." _Little Bill whispered.

_"As a big brother, you have a responsibility to look out for little Russell." _His father said, _"Especially when your mother and I aren't here..."_

_"That's right, Bill. Never forget to be there for him when he needs you..." _His mother added.

Little Bill looked at his parents, _"I promise... I'll never leave him. Where ever I go, he goes..."_

"So that's the reason the runt sticks with us?" Rudy asked, "Because your parents told you to?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah. I made a promise to keep up with Russell. He's my brother, and I refuse to let anything happen to him. He may be annoying at times, but I love him either way."

Russell smiled at his brother, "Aw, I love you too, Bill... when _you're _not being mean."

"Hey!"

The boys chuckled as they watched the next moment. This was of Bill (age 7) and Russell (age nine months) together in Russell's nursery. Neither of them were aware of the fact that they were being recorded. What was happening though, was hilarious to say the least.

There were about five chocolate pudding cups on the floor, and Bill was holding one and feeding it to Russell. Their mother could barely contain her laughter, and she was eventually noticed. Baby Russell's face and dark blue onesie was stained with pudding as he grinned at his mother. Bill didn't look any better as he stared like he was caught in a crime, _"H-H-Hi, Momma!" _He greeted nervously.

_"You giving your brother a snack? _His mother asked.

_"Um... yeah..."_

_"Well... you know what happens next, don't you?"_

_"... No..."_

_"It's bath time!"_

_"NOOOOOO-"_

The tape ended there, as the boys (except for Bill) were roaring with laughter. The Cosby boy was blushing deeply, "Aw, shut up! You don't know what bathtime was like for me back then."

"And you keep forcing me to get baths nowadays..." Russell muttered.

"Alright! Who's next?" Albert asked.

Rudy stood up with his stack of tapes, "My turn! Time for you losers to see a true star being born. First up, is Baby Rudy." He put his first tape in, and turned it on. What they saw was... interesting. They were all moments of baby Rudy crying and screaming his lungs out. The rich boy blushed in embarrassment as the others laughed, before he quickly took that tape out, and put in another one, "Nevermind that. Here's more quieter Baby Rudy..."

One the screen was little Rudy (aged ten months) sitting on his mother's lap, clapping and laughed as his father put on a big orange flat cap on his tiny head, _"A little gift for my boy from my trip." _ He chuckled, _"It's kinda big now, but he'll grow into it."_

_"Oh, Rudolph. You look so cute..." _ His mother cooed, kissing the baby on the cheek.

"She's right, Rudy. You _were _pretty cute as a baby." Albert complimented.

"Yeah. What went wrong?" Russell asked with a laugh.

Rudy glared at the small boy for a moment, before turning his attention back to the TV, "Ooh! Here comes my favorite memory! My fourth birthday!"

Indeed, the next moment captured was a birthday party for four year old Rudy. It seemed to be quite a big party for him, with a stack of presents. Food on the table, and a whole bunch of guests. Sitting in a chair with a booster seat at the table was Rudy, wearing dress clothing, and a paper crown on his head, right on top of his flat cap.

The guest were singing 'Happy Birthday' to the happy boy, as he blew out his candles quickly, _"Presents! Presents!"_ He cheered.

One of the presents were put on the table by his mother, _"Here's a special gift for you, my little angel.." _she smiled, _"Your father and I worked hard to get this for you..."_

Little Rudy immediately began opening the gift, ripping the paper, and tearing open the box. He reached in and grabbed a small you guitar, _"Ooh..." _He was delighted.

_"We know how much you love watching those guitar players on TV." _His father spoke, _"So we decided to get you one of your own."_

_"I wuv it!"_ He squealed, _"Thank you!"_

The gang, even Russell, couldn't help but smile at the sheer happiness little Rudy was feeling at his new toy. They could all relate to such a moment. Rudy himself grinned, "That was a very special gift. And I still have that little guitar."

"That's good to hold on to past memories like that." Albert told him, "I still have some old toys of my own."

"Mee too!" Bucky added.

"Same here! I still have this hat of mine since I was a baby." Donald spoke up, patting his pink knitted cap.

Everyone looked at him with confusion, "You've had that hat for a long time now?" Russell asked.

"Yeah. Let me show you."

With that, he walked over to the TV with his own tape, took out Rudy's (ignoring the rich boy's complaints of his not being done), and put his in. After pressing play, the moment recorded was in the hospital. Donald's mother was holding a little bundle in her arms, wearing a small knitted hat on his head. His father was recording.

_"Donald was born a few hours ago. Here he is, sleeping peacefully..." _He narrated quietly.

_"He's just a sweet little thing..." _His mother spoke.

The other boys were amazed, "You really _did _have that hat since the beginning." Bill realized.

Donald nodded, "Yeah! I grew to love it so much, that my Mom would fix it so that I would grow into it as I got older. Look."

The next moment was of Donald (aged 2) walking around with his hat over his eyes, and wearing a green sweater that was too big for him then (but fit him just barely now. His mother was the one recording this time, _"Careful, Donald. You don't wanna fall. Oh, I should cut out some holes for your eyes so you can see."_

Little Donald giggled, before the tape cut to later, with him again, but this time, he could see out of his hat, _"There, much better. You can see where you're going now." _His mother chuckled.

"See?" Donald asked, "I've had this hat since the day I was born."

After that, Donald's tape ended, and now it was Harold's turn, "Now, you guys get to see younger Harold." He put his tape in and pressed play, showing little Harold (aged 11 months) sitting in front of a TV, watching a basketball game, unaware that his father was recording him. He was very interested in what he was looking at.

"Looks like the love for basketball started pretty early." Rudy spoke.

Harold grinned, "I guess so. I like watching TV in general, but I guess something about the basketball game really tuned me in." he chuckled.

Baby Harold continued to watch the TV, as the camera zoomed in on him. But before his father could say anything, the baby turned around and grinned, crawling towards the camera as his father laughed. That moment ended and another happened right after, this time Harold (age 1) was sitting on a soft carpet, just minding his own business...

Until a basketball rolled towards him, _"There you go, Harold. A real basketball. Like the one you see on TV..." _His father said off screen.

Little Harold then squealed with delight as he patted the ball, before rolling it back the other way, making the others grin. After that, Harold took out his tape, "And that's the origin of why I like basketball so much."

Mush then stood up, "Myb turnb." He said as he put his tape in and pressed play.

The picture this time showed baby Mush (age six months) being fed by his mother. It was just a standard little moment of bliss and love, _"He's such a good boy... let's hope he's nothing like you..." _His mother said to his father.

_"Oh come on. He's plenty like me..."_

_"Right..."_

The boys chuckled at that, before the next scene showed Mush (age 1) sitting on the couch, _"Okay. This might be the day he says his first word's..." _His mother said off screen.

_"Let's just watch and wait..."_ His father added.

Mush just sat there for a full minute, before he started mumbling, _"B... B... B..."_

The boys watched and listened. What would Mush's first word be?

_"B... B... Bah! Bah! Bah!"_

They heard his mother squeal with excitement, _"Oh! His first word! His very first word!"_

_"But dear, that's not-"_

_"Hush! It's a start!"_

She then came into view and hugged Baby Mush and smothered him with kisses, all while he laughed, _"Bah! Bah! Bah!"_

The tape then ended as Mush took it out, "Andb thatb wasb myb firstb wordb..."

The others smiled, not wanting to dash his thoughts that what he said wasn't really a word. Albert stood up, "That was fun, dudes. It was great to get to know what all of us were like back then. But now... I think it's time to make more memories."

Before the boys could question this, the large one took out his own video camera, "Smile!" he turned it on and started recording, "Hey, hey, hey! It's Fat Albert and the Junkyard Band!"

Immediately, the rest of the gang came into view, waving at the camera.

"Hey!" Bill introduced himself, "My name's Bill!"

"Hi, Mom!" Russell waved.

"Wait! Our mom's are watching?" Donald asked.

Rudy then got pretty close to the camera, "Hello, my faithful viewers. Rudy Davis here, looking handsome and dashing as ever! Just take a look at me. You may notice my hat got a wash today. It's looking more orange, isn't it?"

"Hey, back up. You're hogging the camera!" Harold called from the background.

"Shut up! This is _my _screen time! I'm a star!"

That's when Russell moved into view, shoving Rudy out of the way, "Well, you just got canceled."

"Watch me do some tricks!" Bucky said as he started to do cartwheels.

Mush just continued to wave endlessly at the camera. Donald was thinking of things to say, while the rest were fighting over the camera time. Albert just smiled, glad that he thought of this idea. The whole gang had plenty of memories to share, and could continue making more memories.

Memories that would last a lifetime.

THE END

**Aw, wasn't that nice? We got some cute moments of the boys, and some funny moments too. What was you favorite memory? Let me know in a review. I hope you enjoyed this nice little oneshot. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
